mysingingmonstersfandomcom-20200222-history
Fire Oasis
About Fire Oasis is the seventh Island available to the player, and the second Island with the Fire element in breedable form. Indigenous Monsters The monsters of Fire Oasis are of the Fire, Cold, Water, and Air elements. Since Fire Oasis lacks the Earth and Plant elements, no monster with these elements can exist on it. Just as with Fire Haven, there is also a difference with monsters that have the fire element, as they take longer to breed and more difficult to obtain because of their long absence from the monster world. The list of indigenous monsters is below with each monster's class indicated in parenthesis. Special Occasions There are currently no Special Occasions in Fire Oasis. Music The song plays at 120 beats per minute. Castle Upgrades Main Article: Castle To be placed on an island, each monster requires a specific number of beds. For Natural Monsters, this is equal to the number of elements that monster represents. Upgrade the Castle to unlock more beds. Cost of each upgrade: Castle: Fire Oasis Strategy While the song of the island is crucial, users may also want to use some of these numbers to help with planning which monsters to feed first and make 100% happy first, as well as plan frequency of coin collection. The numbers below are as follows: It should be noted that Rate is half for 0% happy, and Time is doubled for 0% happy. Notes * Was revealed on June 19th, 2019 in a video, and released the same day. ** Epic Quibble's initial release ended exactly before Fire Oasis was released. * It is the second single-eyed colossal island in the game. The first is Fire Haven. * It also seems to be the first ever artificial Island in the series as the teaser for it shows the Monsters building it on the water, and in the description of it. * Like on Fire Haven, the fire-elementals each have their own differences, mainly that they have had a downgrade in visuals and animation to match the original game's look. Other differences are as follows: ** Glowl finally sings "way" again. Other than that, its voice actor and graphics remain the same as on Fire Haven. ** Boskus' voice is slightly more brassy. ** Whaddle's voice is lower and is now voiced by (Monster Handler) Matthew J. Stewart. Despite this, he and Monster Handler Sydney claim in the 33rd episode of My Singing Monsters Live that it's still voiced by Maggie. ** Phangler's voice is higher and is now voiced by Maggie Park. ** Wynq almost sounds a bit like Entbrat and duets with Kayna. ** Woolabee's song is mainly a remix of its Cloud Island song. ** Sneyser's visuals and animation downgraded A LOT and, along with the 2.2.9 and onward Spin Wheel and Fire Oasis itself, looks like it came out of Jammer Splash. It also sounds more like a bass synth rather than a sub-bass synth due to the Castle. ** While not a Fire Monster, Tweedle's voice is also lower and appears to be now voiced by Dave Kerr. * With the release of Fire Oasis, non-Fire Rares became available on Fire Haven for a week. ** In addition, the Rare counterparts of the non-Fire Monsters on Fire Oasis (Mammott, Toe Jammer, Tweedle, Maw, Pango, Quibble and Congle) became available on all Natural (and Shugabush) Islands for a week. Category:Fire Oasis Category:Islands